1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of locking and securing mechanisms, such as those commonly used to secure objects to vehicles, and more specifically to a novel locking and securing mechanism to secure ladders onto construction racks and other types of racks.
2. The Background Art
It is fairly common to see a ladder placed on top of a make-shift ladder holder, on a vehicle, traveling down the freeway, highway, or the road. Likewise, it is not uncommon to see, or hear a report on the radio about a smashed ladder resting on a freeway, highway, or the road due to a quick turn, a bump, or strong wind. Accordingly, there does not currently appear to be a device specifically designed to lock and secure ladders to ladder racks. Presently, ladders are commonly secured to construction racks or other types of racks by means of a rope, a cord, a wire, chains, nylon webbing or other like devices of sufficient strength.
While adequate for some applications, the securing types just described include a number of disadvantages. For example, the securing is only as good as the person doing the securing. While one person may do an adequate job of securing the ladder, the next person may do a wholly inadequate job. If the ladder is not adequately tied down, there is a substantial risk that the ladder will come off the rack while the vehicle is in operation. Additionally, the ultimate security of the ladder on the rack depends on the operator's skill with knots. If the ladder is not adequately tied down, if the knot becomes loose during operation, or if the rack does not have sufficient slide prevention, there is a substantial risk that the ladder will come off the rack while the vehicle is in operation. This creates a substantial risk of delay, injury, death and/or significant property damage.
Another disadvantage of these securing types is that there is no manner to adequately lock the ladder to the rack to prevent theft. The ladder can be stolen by untying, unwinding, or cutting the rope, wire, or cord.
Still another disadvantage of these securing types is that it is difficult and time consuming to apply. This causes substantial inconvenience for the operator and possibly creates a situation where the operator will cut corners in order to save time and the ladder will not be adequately secured to the rack.
A further disadvantage of these securing types is that they can be easily lost or misplaced by the operator. Because the device is not necessarily secured to the rack, it is possible to lose it between uses, thus creating a situation where an operator will not have the means to secure the ladder to the rack.
Still a further disadvantage of these securing types is that, while it is difficult to secure a single ladder, it is even more difficult to secure more than one ladder. Two or more ladders placed on top of one another creates a situation where a ladder is even more likely to come off the rack.
Thus, it can be clearly recognized that there is a need for a simple and efficient device for securing and locking a ladder to a vehicle. There is also a need for a device that provides a certain level of confidence that the ladder will be secured and locked to the vehicle and that securing and locking the ladder will not be a time consuming ordeal.